kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32
Titled The Story of AJ. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following AJ as he goes through his homeworld during its final moments. Story Euterpe AJ came from a world known as Euterpe; more specifically from a small city surrounded by a dense forest. In the world of Euterpe, there was a legend of a being who created some kind of magic well. The being told the people of the world that were they to find this well, they would granted with untold riches, fame, power and a wish of their desire. Naturally, this spurred the people of the world to go and find this well, eventually giving the people a very dog eat dog mentality in their hunt. AJ was of a different mindset then the norm. He was a boy who wished to help others. Ultimately he had mistreatment towards him. While interested in stories, the legend of the Well was one that he did not particularly enjoy. Seeing it as the root of corruption within his world, the boy found himself disinterested in not only finding it himself but also humoring others who wished to. This would come as no surprise then, when two people had come to his door asking for help about finding the Well, he wanted nothing to do with them. While the couple seemed oddly pushy about searching his area, and getting AJ to help them, the boy told them they were free to search his property but unlikely to actually find anything of note. Once they had accepted that he would not help them, AJ left them to their devices and went out to a nearby lake. While looking for peace and quiet, he was soon met with the hulking figure of Bob. Bob immediately got into AJ's face and just started bullying the boy for no real reason, when he was interrupted by the sudden appearance a strange anthropomorphic chicken. Terrified of it, the man ran away, leaving AJ with the strange creature. The Well After AJ thanked the chicken for helping him out with Bob, the creature then introduced himself as Chicken Little. While wondering where he had come from, apparently the chicken came from an entirely different world. Apparently in his home world, the sky had begun falling and a black void appeared in its place. Chicken Little had been caught in the swirling vortex and spat out somewhere else, unsure of where he was. While the chicken figured no one would miss him from his home world, the two then started to lament their own inability to make friends. Eventually, the duo from earlier had stumbled across AJ. Wondering if he was searching for the Well, AJ denied it and remarked that they must've not had any luck at his home. When he asked the girl of the duo why she was so intent on finding the Well, she told him that it was for the purpose of fulfilling her wish of having everyone in the world serve her. While AJ thought the woman a bit crazy, he was still strong armed into helping them search for the Well in the immediate area, before breaking off and going home with Chicken Little in tow. Once there, the boy attempted to relax, telling his mother of the events that had transpired while he was out. However, not too long after this happened did the world start to fall apart. Streaks of lightning crackling through the sky and a large looming orb of darkness made its presence known starting to break apart the world. On the request of his mother, the boy went to go into the city to help save the others there. However, on his way, he had accidentally stumbled into some completely unfamiliar area of the woods. There, he was met with the well of legend. Giving the well a coin he had, he wished for things to go back to normal but was met with no answer. The boy then left and went to go aid the others in the city. Seeing a giant hole, the boy looked down to see Bob, struggling to find some grip and not fall to the bottomless chasm below. After stating that Bob had killed his friend, Bob's pleas to save him went deaf to AJ, though the boy's conscience eventually outweighed his feelings of vengeance and he helped Bob up. Once up and out of the hole, Bob told AJ that the reason he had no friends was because he was too trusting and kind. It was for this reason that Bob claimed that his parents didn't love him, nobody ever would and that it was his fault that Bob killed his friend. Then, Bob shoved AJ down the hole, leaving him for dead. In Darkness When AJ had next awoken, he was in a land of pure darkness. Unsure if he was dead or not, the boy, with much confusion, walked through the vast expanse of darkness. After walking a random direction for some time, the boy was eventually met with figures that had haunted his nightmares. A dark hooded figure, standing a ways away from him, with hounds made of darkness rushing towards him. Unsure of what to do, the boy started to panic. In his panic, the boy had found that he was now in possession of a strange key shaped weapon, unsure of where it came from. The man in the distance then revealed himself to be AJ's deceased friend, telling the boy to stand and fight. Taking his advice, AJ conjured magic, defeating the shadowed dogs and looked to see the figure of his friend gone. Picking a random direction to travel once more, the boy was eventually lead to a giant castle looming in the distance.